galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arckas (original version)
Arckas is located in the Kelebus star system in the GHD galaxy. The planet of Arckas is the largest known planet in the Milky Way galaxy, even among gas giants, with a diameter of 7,934,000 KM. The planet itself is an anomaly of epic proportions. It's gravitational pull is so powerful that its star, Kelebus, diameter of 2,476,000 KM, orbits the planet itself. Its large size made it an ideal capital for the Ancients, but an even bigger planet, New Arckas, exists in the Milky Way which served as the former ancient capital of the universe in its glory days. Geography Its atmosphere spans across nearly the entire system, and supports life on 3 other planets, that orbit in the shape of a figure eight around Arckas and Kelebus. This unique gravity creates many before unheard of topographical features, the most unbelievable of which are the floating continents. The number of geographical plates are in the thousands. Arckas has 39 large moons that do not follow the figure eight orbit, 12 of them support life. The planet has a hollow inside, and its thickness is less than 10% of its diameter. Underneath the shell of the planet is tiny plasma core, that heats up the entire planet. Around that is nothing but pressurized gases. Arckas is mostly land, but it does have 4 huge oceans. The bottom of the oceans are held together by extremely thick points in the planets crust. There is another body of water, but it lies over a hole in the crust, it is called, the Sea of Kahhn, named after King Kahhn of the Great Horned Dragon Empire. The water in the sea is at highest pressure a few inches below the surface, all the water below is in a constant cycle of precipitation. The water falls into the super-heated plasma core, becomes vaporized, then slowly gets pushed back to the only hole in the crust. The tallest mountain, Mt. Arterius (below), is 10328.4 KM high (about 2000 KM shy of the diameter of Earth), and lies in a beautiful location off of the south shore of Crystal City Harbor. Luxury hotels and the homes of the wealthiest people in the galaxy lie in the mountains in the northern shore of the harbor, and even from that distance, the mountain is monstrous in size. The longest mountain range however, is much farther south, and stretches for an unbelievable 2 million kilometers long; imagine a mountain range going around Earth's circumference 50 times and covering the entire planet. History Sometime during the GHD's fourth age, Arckas grew to become a mass production facility. When it was completed, the construction of the single largest manufacturing point ever known was finished; the Arckasan Military Drive Yards is a series of space shipyards and construction docks linked and built together in a ring around the impossibly huge planet. Due to Arckas's enormous atmosphere, one can actually breath on the outside of these structures; just as much, one can walk in the structures without artificial gravity because of the planet's wondrous gravitational pull. To make working or living within the Drive Yards even more fascinating, the massive shipyards are built far enough away from the surface in order for most of the light from the reflection of the planet to have been absorbed. The surreal effect is that one is actually working in space without a space suit, and without artificial gravity. Aside from being one of the most amazing locations in the galaxy to see, the Drive Yards are the historic production site of the Excalibur. They are capable of producing whole armadas before a full day on the planet goes by. Before the Galactic Civil War, the Drive Yards was the number one place to live in the Galaxy. The wealthiest, and most famous people in the entire galaxy had a home in the Drive Yards, and on the planet itself. Life on Arckas The diversity of life on Arckas is more comprehensive than on any other planet combined. The creatures that have developed there have incredibly strong anatomy, probably due to the extreme gravity they must withstand. Arckas is also home to some of the galaxies absolute largest of creatures, including the largest animal in the galaxy, the Arckasan Dragon Serpent. Most animal life on Arckas consists of insects, arachnids, reptiles, and fish. There are many amphibians, mammals, and other forms of life, but they are a relatively low amount. There is no end to the biodiversity when it comes to size, weight, color, etc. But the anatomy of 90% of all lifeforms on Arckas posses extremely strong bones or some other kind of skeleton, which ussually is made up of a carbon fiber like substance, granite, dyrite, and even diamond.The plant and floral life on Arckas is equally magnificent. The Arckasan Titan Tree can live for millions of years and grow up to 950 meters high. Category:Articles by User:Panthean